American Huntsboy: Jake Long
by RandomLegend
Summary: Slight AU. Jake is forced to join the Huntsclan. Rose is back, and is dating and training Jake. The Academy, The Love Cruise, and Homecoming never happened. Lots of JakexRose fluff. Rated T for language. RomanceDramaHumora bit of Angst.
1. Prologue and Like Father, Like Son

American Huntsboy: Jake Long

By RandomLegend

Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long. Oh well, that's life, ain't it?

**Prologue**

"As you know, the American Dragon is getting more powerful and more skillful by the day," the Huntsmaster informed his minions. "Our numbers simply aren't enough. So I want each of you to bring any of your children over the age of 12, and bring them in on Friday for Huntstraining. The mark of the Huntsclan no longer matters."

Rose sighed at this. _Damn._ If the mark of the Huntclan no longer mattered, why couldn't she just quit being the Huntsgirl, and become a normal teenage girl with a magic crime fighting dragon boyfriend? Oh well, at least she was able to spy on the Huntsclan for Jake. It would help him to know that the Huntsclan's numbers were about to increase.

As one of the Huntsmembers walked away from the meeting, he smiled. He was disappointed when his children were born without the Huntsmark. Of course, his wife didn't notice. But he was very disappointed.

* * *

Jake, in the meantime, was busy guarding the Oracle Twins again, when they both had a vision.

"The first child of dragon and slayer will bring peace to the world," Sara and Kara said, simultaneously.

Jake smiled. It could only mean both he and Rose would end up together, and have a child. "Hell yeah!"

**Chapter 1: Like Father, Like Son**

Jake was walking through the hallway towards Rotwood's class with his best friends, Trixie and Spud. He had just finished telling them about the Oracle Twins' prediction.

"Yo, Jakey, does this mean you and homegirl are gonna end havin' a baby together?" Trixie asked her Asian American friend.

"Well, it was pretty clear," Jake told her. "We're the only dragon and dragon slayer couple, aren't we? This totally means we're going to end together. Isn't this cool?"

"Well, it would be," Spud began, "but didn't you say _both _of them made this prediction _together_?"

"Yeah, so what?" Jake asked.

"Well, it would be a good thing if Kara said it, but since Sara said it too," Spud explained, "then this could be both a good _and _bad thing."

"How could this be bad, yo?" Jake asked. "I end with the girl I love, our kid puts the hurt on all the bad guys and brings world peace, it's absolutely perfect!" Just then, Jake spotted Rose at her locker. He still had to tell her about the prediction. "Yo guys, I gotta go tell Rose about this. Save me a seat at Rotwood's, k?"

"Whatever Jakey, just don't be late," Trixie warned. Jake was already walking away from her.

"Hey Rose!" Jake called out.

"Hi Jake," Rose said as she turned to face him. "Listen, there's something I need to tell you after school today, it's really important."

"Yeah, ok, there's something really important I gotta tell you, too," Jake told her. "Hey, maybe we can both hang by my place after school today, and maybe do some homework."

"Well, I'm not doing anything for the Huntsclan right after school…" Rose started, as considered Jake's proposal. She would love to spend some time with Jake, but she didn't want the Huntsmaster to become suspicious of him. "Sure, why not?"

"Sweet!" Jake exclaimed, as the bell rang. Both he and Rose ran to Rotwood's mythology class.

"Mr. Long, Ms. Killdragonosa," Rotwood said in his thick accent. "You are both late for my class. You vill serve detention vith me after school."

* * *

"Aw man," was all Jake could say.

After serving detention with Rotwood, Jake and Rose started walking to the Long residence. When they got there, Haley was already at the door to annoy Jake.

"Hey, aren't you the girl Jake talks about all the time and has a picture of in his room," Haley asked Rose. "Are you his girlfriend? Because you're too pretty from him. Did you have some sort of accident? People have been known to suffer trauma from head injuries."

Rose smiled, and was about to reply that she was, in fact, Jake's girlfriend when Jake cut in. "Haley, go away, Rose and I have stuff to do."

"Ooh, what kind of stuff?" Haley asked. It was pretty obvious what she was implying.

Jake scowled, before pulling Rose by the hand to his room. When he closed the door, he turned to Rose, and said, "Sorry about her, she can be a pain sometimes."

"Oh, I thought she was actually pretty cute," Rose said. She smiled, before saying "Not as cute as you, though."

"Yeah well, the Am Drag is plenty cute, and plenty hot to spare, ya heard!" Jake replied, smiling cockily.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Rose's smile vanished. "The Huntsclan is about to gain a lot of new members. The Huntsmaster decided to start taking the children of Huntsmembers and train them to join the Huntsclan. He says the mark doesn't matter anymore." She frowned, before adding, "too bad that new rule doesn't extend to me."

"Damn, that is harsh! But it doesn't matter, the Am Drag is gonna put the hurt on any huntspunk that stands in his way, ya heard!" Jake said, confidently.

"I don't know, Jake," Rose said worriedly. "I don't want to see you getting hurt. Just be careful, ok?"

"Sure, anything for you baby," Jake replied. "With dragon training, and all that shit you've been teaching me on our dream dates, there ain't no way no Huntsfool is gonna take me down."

"So what, you're going to kiss them to death?" Rose flirted, smiling seductively. She started leaning towards Jake.

"No, that's reserved for the Huntsgirl," Jake replied, leaning in to capture her lips with his. He ran his tongue across her lips, as she opened her mouth, letting their tongues dance together. He had both of his hands running through her hair. She had one hand unconsciously tracing a line up and down his thigh, and another hand on his lower back, holding him to her.

Eventually, Rose pulled away. "Jake, we need to stop now. I'm still not ready to actually go that far; not in this world, or the dream world."

"Chill baby, mack daddy Jake is cool with that," Jake assured her. "We'll take this at your pace, k?"

"Thanks Jake," Rose said. She paused, then added "I love you."

Jake stared at her in shock for a few seconds. Rose was now starting to get worried he didn't feel that strongly for her. Finally, he smiled, and said, "I love you to." He gave her a quick kiss, before stepping back. "So, I guess we should get started on our homework now."

"Yeah, homework, right," Rose said with a dreamy smile on her face. Then, she remembered something. "Hey wait, Jake, what was it you wanted to tell me before?"

"What? Oh yeah. The Oracle Twins made a prediction yesterday while I was body guarding them again," Jake said. He waited for a few seconds before continuing. "They said the child of dragon and slayer will bring world peace, or somethin' like that."

"Oh my god, Jake!" Rose said, as she processed this new bit of information. "That means we're going to get married and have a child together! Because don't think I'm going to get pregnant before I get married. And oh shit, our child is going to bring peace!"

"Yeah, pretty cool, right?" Jake commented. "Don't worry though, I promise I won't get you pregnant before we get married.

"We should probably get started on our homework, now," Rose said. They started with Math, then Social Studies, then Science, then Language Arts, then their dreaded Mythology class.

"Shit, if only we had a decent mythology teacher that knew what he was teaching, we'd both be passing with flying colors!" Rose said, frustrated at Mr. Rotwood's lack of knowledge.

"I know, yo," Jake complained with her. "My scales do NOT glow in the dark!"

"And you don't smell like lavender, neither," Rose added. "I would know."

They started putting away their school stuff. "Well, I should go now, my uncle wants to meet the new recruits tonight," Rose said. "Thanks for having me over. I'll see you tonight in the dream realm?"

"Yeah, of course," Jake said, as they both started walking down the stairs. Since the two of them couldn't go out together in the real world in fear the Huntsclan going after Jake, they resorted to using dream charms to visit each other's dreams. Before they reached the bottom, the door opened.

"Hola familia!" Jake's dad said, as he walked through the door. Haley ran up to him, and gave him a hug. He stared at Rose, before saying, "Hey Jake, who's your friend?"

"This is Rose, my friend from school," Jake replied, before looking towards Rose. She was staring at Jake's dad in shock. "Hey Rose, you ok?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Rose told him. She still looked very shaken. "Bye Jake, I'll see you in school tomorrow."

Rose walked out the front door, with Jake and his dad staring at her.

_What's with her? _Jake wondered.

_What was __**she **__doing here? _Jake's dad wondered.

* * *

"Hey Jake, I'm taking you out somewhere after dinner tonight," Jake's dad told his son.

* * *

"But dad, I have drag- I have stuff to do!" Jake complained. He really had dragon duties, like patrolling the city, but he couldn't tell his dad that.

* * *

"Oh don't sweat if Jakeroo," Jonathon told him. "We never get to spend any time together anymore."

Later that night, Jake was in his dad's car. It was getting dark, and he still didn't know where they were going.

"Dad, where are we going?" Jake asked his dad.

"Oh, it's a surprise," Jonathon replied. "I'm sure you'll love it."

* * *

Eventually, they reached a building. Together, father and son got out of the car. The moon was out, hanging like the blade of an axe. Jonathon approached the door. He swiped a card, punched in a few numbers, pulled out one of his hairs and held it front of a scanner, and pushed the door open. Jake's eyes were greeted with the sight of a group of Huntsmen, and a bunch of kids around his own age, surprisingly, including Brad Morton. All of them seemed to be staring at the Huntsmaster, and at his side, the Huntsgirl.

* * *

Rose watched as Jake Long, and his father, Jonathon Long, walked through the door. She had been expecting this, but she still hoped she was wrong. Jake's dad was part of the Huntsclan.

"Ah, finally," the Huntsmaster began. "Now that we're all here, we can finally begin. Jonathon, why don't you go to the changing room and change into your uniform?"

"Yes, Huntsmaster," Jake's dad complied. He walked towards another room. A few minutes later, a Huntsmember came back out and joined the group.

"Now, I'm sure you are all wondering why you're here," the Huntsmaster started. "You are all the children of those destined the scourge the world of wicked, disgusting, vile, magical creatures. The worst of which, are dragons, the so-called protectors of the magical world. You must all follow in your parents' footsteps, and help rid the world of evil. You are all to join the Huntsclan."

Jake was still in shock. His dad was a Huntsman, and he was supposed to join the Huntsclan? He was the Am Drag, he was supposed to fight the Huntsclan. He spoke up. "Yo, what if we don't wanna join the Huntschumps?" Jake asked, cockily.

Everyone turned to stare at Jake. The Huntsmaster and Jonathon looked pissed.

"Insolent child, this is your destiny!" The Huntsmaster shouted. Jake was intimidated.

"Behave, Jake!" Jonathon scolded his son. He turned to the Huntsmaster. "I am so sorry for my son's rebellious behavior."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure a few beatings will mellow him," The Huntsmaster said, now starting to sound indifferent.

Jake was about to reply, when Rose caught his eye. She was shaking her head, obviously warning him to be quiet. He'd do it, for her.

"There is one magical creature in particular that has been causing problems for the Huntsclan," the Huntsmaster continued, as if there had been no interruption. He pulled out a small disk. A hologram popped out. It was the image of the American Dragon. "This is the American Dragon, the most wicked and vile of dragons. He kills without mercy. He must be stopped, and it will be us to stop him. Any questions?"

"Sir, how are we going to fight an evil fire breathing dragon?" a girl with black hair and brown eyes asked.

"Simple, we are going to train you," the Huntsmaster replied. "Just so we know exactly where you all stand, and how much training you require, we're going to test you. First up, Katherine Bones."

Katherine Bones stepped forward. The fear in her eyes was growing by the second. The Huntsmaster motioned for one of the Huntsmembers to started fighting her. She barely lasted 20 seconds before being knocked to the ground. Ronal Thomas lasted about 10 seconds more. James Evans lasted about a minute. The next 3 kids lasted over a minute each. Brad didn't get passed the first 15 seconds. Finally, it was Jake's turn. He glanced at Rose. She had a worried look in her eyes.

"Strength of the Dragon," Jake whispered to himself. He felt much stronger than his normal human self.

Jake's fight lasted less than 3 seconds. However, unlike all the other fights, he had won.

"Impressive," the Huntsmaster commented. The boy was obviously very strong, and definitely very skilled. He motioned for 4 other members to attack. Jake knocked the first one down with a kick. The second one he tripped. The third and fourth rushed at him. He jumped up, and let them collide with each other. While they were close, he tackled both of them.

"Very impressive," the Huntsmaster said. Jake's dad looked on in awe. He had no idea his son was such a good fighter. Rose started looking even more worried. What would the Huntsmaster do with Jake? "Jake Long, you are obviously a very skilled fighter. Now you will face my apprentice. Huntsgirl?"

Rose stepped forward. She and Jake stared at each other before Rose launched herself at him. It was just like the fake fighting they had practiced in the dream world, except Jake was in human form. And just like they practiced, no one got hurt. After a few minutes of fake fighting, the Huntsmaster ended it.

"You are obviously a very skilled fighter and will be a valuable asset to the Huntsclan," the Huntsmaster complimented him. "I want you to be the new Huntsboy. The Huntsgirl will be the one in charge of training you."

* * *

Rose had had a terrible night. Her day with Jake was amazing, but at night, when she was Huntsgirl, she was miserable. Hunting magical creatures, going to meetings, and worrying about Jake were things Rose didn't enjoy. However, at this last piece of news, Rose secretly smiled under her Huntsgirl mask.

**A/N: **Ok, I don't know what's up with the lines here, they're showin' in all the wrong places. I referenced the start of one of my favorite songs when Jake's dad was taking Jake to the Huntscrib. Are you Hunts enough to figure out what I'm talking about?

Please Read and Review!


	2. Their NotSoSecret Relationship

American Huntsboy: Jake Long

By RandomLegend

Disclaimer: Yo, I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long, ya heard!

Chapter 2: Their Not-So-Secret Relationship

"Jakeroo, I am very disappointed in you," Jake's dad scolded once they got home. "You have to show respect to your master. I certainly hope you don't plan to give the Huntsgirl any trouble when she's training you."

"First of all, I'm not joining the stupid Huntsclan," Jake said. "So that Huntschump isn't my master!"

"You most certainly will join the Huntsclan!" Jake's dad snapped. "This is in your blood! Who else but you will purge of the city of disgusting, evil magical creatures?"

"How about fuckers like you!" Jake shouted.

"EXCUSE ME!?" Jake's dad shouted back. "YOU YOUNG MAN, ARE GROUNDED FOR A WEEK! NO HANGING WITH YOUR PEEPS, TV, OR VIDEO GAMES UNTIL YOU LEARN SOME RESPECT!"

* * *

"WELL YOU MIGHT AS WELL JUST GROUND ME FOREVER THEN!" Jake shouted before storming off to his room. Once he got there, he locked the door and sunk to the floor. "Aw man!"

* * *

Later that night in the dream world…

_"I can't believe this!" Jake shouted in frustration."Of all people, my dad is a Huntsman!"_

_Rose let Jake continue shouting. He was under a lot of stress, and he needed to get this all of his chest._

_"Shit, shit, shit," Jake chanted. "This is just great, my dad is one of the Huntspunks trying to kill me! How fucked up is that? And now, worst of all, he's making me join the stupid Huntsclan! How the hell is that going to work out, I'll be fighting against myself!"_

_Jake sat down next to Rose in their dream version of Central Park. He buried his face in his hands. Rose wrapped her arm around Jake in hopes of giving him just a small bit of comfort._

_"I'm sorry it has to be this way," Rose told him._

_"S'not your fault, baby," Jake said._

_"You know, there is one good things about all this," Rose said._

_"How can anything about this be good?" Jake asked._

_"Well, now we can openly date now that you're part of the Huntsclan," Rose said. She watched in amusement as Jake's scowl turned into a smile. _

"What!? You gotta be kiddin' me," Trixie exclaimed. "There ain't no way papa bear is a Huntsman!"

"It's true," Jake said at lunch the next day. Jake, Trixie, and Spud walked over to their regular table. "And now, thanks to him, I'm the fucking Huntsboy now!"

"Did you get a chance to tell your gramps yet?" Spud asked.

"Nah, I'll tell him at dragon training after school today," Jake said. He went back to his lunch; some strange, green mound of something.

"Hi Jake," a voice called out. Jake looked up to see Rose walking over to him with a lunch tray.

"Hey Rose," Jake replied. He watched as Rose stepped closer to him, and leaned in to give him a kiss. It was pleasant, but Jake was still shocked. Rose sat down in a chair next to Jake, and slid over a little closer to him. "Rose, what are you doing? You never sit with or acknowledge me in public."

"Well, it's like I said, now that you're in the Huntsclan, too, we don't need to keep our relationship a secret anymore," Rose told him.

"Sweet!" Jake exclaimed with joy. His joy turned to annoyance as he saw Brad Morton walk over.

"Hey, _Rosalicious,_ what are you doing sitting with these dweebs when you can be sitting with the Bradster?" Brad asked her. Rose glared at him.

"You want to know what I'm doing here? I'm sitting with boyfriend, Jake," Rose told him. The entire cafeteria slowly quieted. All eyes were now on her and Jake. "So please leave us to eat in peace."

"W-w-what!?" Brad stuttered. "You're picking this loser over me? _Rosalicious, _baby, you're not thinking clearly. I mean, be belong together. You're the hottest girl in school, I'm the hottest guy…"

Rose stood up now, still glaring at him. "Brad, you are the single most annoying, shallow, person I have ever met. Fuck off!" She sat back down as Brad stared at her, completely speechless.

"Well, when you finally come to your sense, you know where I am," Brad told her, cockily. He strutted over to his lunch table and sat down with his friends. Slowly, the cafeteria started to grow louder again.

* * *

However, one table was still silent. All of its occupants were too busy glaring at the newest couple at Millar Fillmore Middle School.

* * *

The rest of the day went by as usual, with the minor exception that Jake Long and Rose Killdragonosa were holding hands and spent much of their class time making eyes at each other.

Finally, as the last period of the day ended, something interesting happened.

"Hey Rose, wanna hang out at my grandpa's shop after school today?" Jake asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah, sure," Rose answered. "I just need to use the bathroom really quick."

* * *

Jake waited outside the girl's bathroom while Rose went about her business. That was when Brad approached him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the girl's bathroom, Rose was washing her hands. She heard two of the stalls open. In the mirror, she was the reflection of Courtney, her best friend, and Stacy, a cheerleader.

"Rose, we need to talk," Courtney said. Rose stared at Courtney and Stacy. Neither of them looked happy.

"Ok… about what?" Rose asked cautiously.

"It's like, about your so-called relationship with that dweeb, Jake Long," Stacy said. Rose glared at her.

"As your best friend, I really need to warn you not to go out with him," Courtney said. "You really need to break up with him, and start dating Brad."

"Why the hell would I want to do that!?" Rose asked, getting very angry at her so-called best friend's antics.

"Well, like, Jake Long is like, a skater, and you're like, too popular for him," Stacy informed her. "You can't like, date someone that's not as popular as you."

"Anyway, he's probably just using you to become popular himself," Courtney suggested. "He's always showing off and trying to look cool. Rose, we just want you to be happy, and if you stay with Jake, you're going to become so much less unpopular."

"Well, what if I don't care if I'm unpopular?" Rose snapped. "I'm not shallow like the two of you, or Brad. Jake is so sweet, and nice, and cute, and definitely _cool_. There is no way I'm breaking up with him."

"Well, then, like, I hope you know this means you can't hang out with us or like, sit with us at lunch anymore," Stacy rudely informed her.

"Rose, are you sure this is what you want?" Courtney asked. She didn't want to lose her best friend to a skater.

* * *

"Yes Courtney, I want to be with Jake," Rose told her before turning around and storming from the bathroom. She stared in shock at the scene unfolding in front of her.

* * *

Jake was by the bathrooms waiting for Rose to come out when he felt a hand grab his shoulder, and roughly turn him 180 degrees. Jake stared up into the angry face of Brad.

"Now listen up _Long _I don't know what you did, or how you did it, but I want by girl back," Brad spat. "For some reason, you've been really fucking lucky lately, first becoming the Huntsboy, then stealing Rose from me. Don't make me have to beat that luck out of you."

"Fuck off Brad," Jake said, as he pushed the older and bigger boy away from him. Brad was pissed, so he shoved back. Jake shoved Brad back harder, sending him flying into a locker.

"Jake, what happened?" Rose asked, as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Nothin', just a jealous jock trying to bully me in breakin' up with you, baby," Jake told her. Rose frowned, before walking up to Brad and slapping him hard across the face.

* * *

After school, Jake, Rose, Trixie and Spud were at Gramps's shop. That's when Jake explained to his Gramps and Fu about his predicament with the Huntsclan.

"Well young dragon, it is obvious what you must do," Gramps said. "You must go undercover in the Huntsclan. Use one of your dopplegangers for dragon duty, I'm sure they can handle it. We can't have the Huntsclan getting suspicious."

"But Gramps, last time I used my dopplegangers, I was too weak to do anything!" Jake complained.

"Jake, you are a very powerful dragon; much more powerful than you used to be," Gramps explained. "I am sure you can handle this."

* * *

"Huntsgirl?" the Huntsmaster called.

"Yes, master?" Rose asked, standing at attention.

"When do you plan to begin training the new Huntsboy?" the Huntsmaster asked.

"I plan on beginning his training sometime over the weekend," Rose answered.

"I see," The Huntsmaster said. "Tell me, exactly what do you know about this boy?"

"Well, he goes to school with me," Rose started. "He's in my grade, and he likes skating. He's a bit cocky, and uses too much hair gel."

"I see," the Huntsmaster said. "He would make an excellent Huntsboy. I'm sure that one day, the two of you together would make an excellent Huntsmaster and Huntsmistress.

"Yes, master," Huntsgirl said, unsure where he was going with this. All she knew was that she didn't plan on becoming a Huntsmistress, and there was no way Jake would ever become a Huntsmaster.

"He obviously has excellent genes," the Huntsmaster continued. "You are both skilled fighters. He is very strong, indeed, while you are cunning and intelligent."

"Um, I'm not really sure where you're going with this," Rose said, starting to get confused. What was he talking about?

"What I'm trying to say is," the Huntsmaster started, "is that if the two of you ever got married and reproduced, your children would be the greatest Hunters to walk the Earth. They would lead the Huntsclan to total victory in the destruction of all magical creatures!"

Rose stared at her uncle in shock. For once, she was happy to have her Huntsgirl mask. Was he seriously trying to set her up with Jake? The she felt herself turning red.

"He is certainly a charming young man, don't you think?" the Huntsmaster asked.

_How the hell would you know? _Rose thought to herself. _The only times you've ever seen him was when he was beating up your minions, for one reason or another. _"Um, yes master. I suppose he is."

"Good. I want you to become close to him at school, and during your training sessions," the Huntsmaster commanded. "Make him develop feelings for you, while trying to develop them yourself."

"Yes, master," Rose answered.

"Very good," The Huntsmaster said. "You may leave now. I have nothing scheduled for you tonight. Why don't you call Jake?"

"Yes, master," Rose said, as she turned to leave. _Well, that was awkward, _she thought to herself. _And strangely ironic. The Huntsmaster wants me to date my pupil/partner, who is actually a dragon, who is actually already my boyfriend. _Rose giggled as she thought about it.

* * *

Jake felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He checked the caller ID to see it was Rose.

"Hey Rose, wassup baby?" Jake asked.

"I just had giggle the most awkward giggle conversation with my uncle – EVER!" Rose said. She recounted her conversation with the Huntsmaster. Jake chuckled.

"Well, I think he has the right idea," Jake said. "Heh, even _he _thinks we're perfect for each other."

"Maybe because we are," Rose said flirtatiously.

"True," Jake said. "Hey Rose, the mack daddy dragon has to grab dinner. Will I dream about you tonight?"

"Definitely," Rose said.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, in case you haven't guessed, the song I referenced in Chapter 1 was All I'm Losing Is Me by Saves The Day.

I always wanted Rose to tell Brad to piss off and for Jake to beat the crap out of him. Please Read an Review! aal l flames will be directed at Jake because he's too cool too care and so hot he's fireproof.

Jake: I'm like the frozen sun!


	3. A Day In Huntsboy's Life

American Huntsboy: Jake Long

By RandomLegend

Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long.

**Chapter 3: ****A Day in Huntsboy's Life**

_A few weeks later…_

Jake, Gramps, and Fu were standing on top of Canal Street Electronics Store. Gramps was barking out orders, while Jake trained. Fu was busy sun bathing.

"Left and Right! Human, Human, Dragon! Up! Up! Down! Dragon!" Gramps shouted. Jake followed his orders as he and his dopplegangers jumped/flew through flaming hoops of death.

Finally, Gramps decided Jake had trained enough for the day. "Very good, Jake," he said. "You have grown into a very skilled dragon. I'm sure you will surpass even the dragons of the Dragon Council by the time you are 25."

"Thanks G, the Am Drag is all about bein' skilled!" Jake said. Jake, his Gramps, and Fu walked downstairs. Jake stared at the clock. It was a quarter after 5. "Oh shit, I gotta go Gramps, I had Huntsclan training with Rose at 5 today!" Jake ran out the back door, and turned into a dragon. He flew over to a few blocks outside the Huntsclan's lair, and turned back into a human before running the rest of the way. He was half an hour late by the time he changed into his Huntscostume.

"Jake, where have you been?" Rose asked, frustrated. "You're half an hour late!"

"Sorry, baby, I was with my gramps, ya know what I mean?" Jake said. Rose nodded her head in understanding. Dragon training was more useful to Jake than Huntsclan training.

"It's alright," Rose said. "Well, let's get started."

They started off with a few stretches, then they started sparring hand-to-hand. After that, they moved on to target practice with their Huntsweapons. When they finished, they decided to take a short break, which eventually turned into a longer break than they had anticipated. Jake had just slipped his hands up Rose's Huntstop when they heard footsteps. They sprung apart as the door opened, letting in the Huntsmaster and a few Huntsmen, including Jake's dad.

"I see you've both been training hard," the Huntsmaster said, as he noted the two teens panting from exhaustion from training. "You both deserve a break. Why don't the two of you go the movies together, and maybe grab some pizza? I'm sure you'll both enjoy it." The Huntsmembers stared in shock at the Huntsmaster.

"I- uh- yes master, as you wish," Rose said. She grabbed Jake's hand, and pulled him passed the Huntsmaster out of the room.

* * *

Jake and Rose were at the local pizza place. They had just seen Spiderman 3, and they were discussing Peter being corrupted.

"Yo, Peter was such a jerk," Jake stated.

"That was so sad when Mary Jane saw him walk in with that girl," Rose commented.

"Yeah, what kind of asshole does that?" Jake said. Just then, Brad walked in with a pretty brunette.

"Hey _Rosalicious,_" Brad said as he walked over. "Have you met my hot new girlfriend, Samantha?"

* * *

Later that night, Jake was lying in bed in his room thinking about his date with Rose. Brad had _almost _ruined the night. But Jake and Rose made up for it after a beautiful nighttime fly around the city. He was drifting off to sleep when he heard someone knocking on his door.

"Come in," he said. The door opened, revealing Haley. She was carrying her homework in her arms.

"Um, Jake, can you help me with my homework?" Haley asked.

Jake was dumbfounded. His child prodigy sister was asking _him _for help? "Um, I don't know Haley. Doesn't dad usually help you with what little you don't understand?"

"Well, I'm afraid of asking dad or help," Haley said. Jake had told his mom and Haley about his dad's real job only a few nights ago. They were both pretty shaken. Obviously, Haley had still not recovered.

"Right…" Jake said, as he scratched his head awkwardly. "You know he's not going to hurt you, don't you?"

"I know…" Haley replied. "He would probably know more of this than you…"

"Then what do you need me for?" Jake asked, irritated at Haley's comment.

At this, Haley burst into tears. "It's that. I-I'm s-s-so sc-scared! He's s-s-supposed to be my d-daddy, he's supposed t-to love m-me, but he st-still wants my k-k-kind d-dead!"

Jake started to panic. He quickly pulled his little sister into his arms, and started to rock her back and forth gently. "Don't cry Haley, don't cry. I'm sorry I got mad. I won't let dad hurt you, ok?"

Haley looked up at her older brother. "Promise?"

Jake looked at Haley right in the eye. He paused for a few seconds, before replying. "Promise."

Haley wrapped her arms around Jake. The two siblings held onto each other for a few moments.

"Ok, well how about you let me see that homework you're having trouble with," Jake suggested.

"Thanks Jake," Haley replied sweetly, as she hopped on his bed, and opened her calculus textbook.

**A/N: **Ok, this chapter is pretty short. I got in a bit of Jake/Haley bonding, which I'm going to be throwing in a bit here and there. We're starting to see how the entire Long family is being affected by Jonathon's secret.

Reviews would be nice, although flames wouldn't.


End file.
